


[钢炼/焰钢]跳舞的上吊者（END）

by ryuka79



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), 钢之炼金术师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: 钢炼/焰钢Roy × Edward
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, 大豆, 焰钢 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[钢炼/焰钢]跳舞的上吊者（END）

.  
.  
.  
.

他哭。他笑。  
他郁郁寡欢。  
不哭不笑。

他开始收集扯线布偶的丝线。  
一根接一根。

那时他的金发已经很长。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Roy偶尔回想，记忆散在零落的猩芒中抹成绯红的大丽花开。  
坐在轮椅上的少年，不哭不笑。

上好的材料。

于是他说，跟我走。

跟我走。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

那一天他找他。

他说我想跳舞。一直一直地跳，跳，跳，到死都不要停。

可是我没有红舞鞋。

所以，你来让我跳吧？

他快乐地割着手腕。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

很久以后他挨了他的弟弟一拳。  
他说，你毁了我哥哥！  
声音浓浓的哭腔。

他很想笑。  
你只是一副空洞的铠甲，连流泪的资格都没有。

可怜啊，呵呵，可怜。

像你哥哥一样可怜。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

他们做爱。

他披洒着金发询问话语夹杂着轻喘絮絮而来。  
他问，生日，想要什么礼物？

他想了想，没作声。

他也没追问。

高潮的时候Roy抱紧他，很紧。  
他说如果你离开我，我就杀了你。  
他说好。

好。

然后他逃走。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

他终究是没有脱离军队。他也没杀他。  
他把他摁在床上做爱，任由他嘶喊哭泣直到发不出声音，强暴一般。

他抬高他的下巴，用着说爱他的表情对他笑。  
然后，他说，被调教的狗不允许反抗，更不能逃走。还有利用价值的你，我不杀。

利用。  
听到这个词，Edo吃吃地笑。

我爱你，Roy。  
他说。  
我爱你。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

战争开始的时候，他递给他一把枪。  
他说，不想被别人杀，就把别人杀了。

他看着枪，没有动作。

这是命令。钢。  
最后一个尾音，轻柔却淡漠地割开了两个世界。

有炼金术就够了，枪，杀得了几个人？  
他没有接枪，低头与他擦身而过。

噢对了。  
在后脚准备踏出门的刹那，他回头，脸上挂着开朗的微笑，像那个时候的他。  
狗调教得再好都有反咬你一口的可能。他说。  
你生日不是快到了么。他笑。  
\--我送你一个扯线布偶吧。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

那次战争他杀了很多人。  
用着他曾经坚信那是为了造福人类而诞生的炼金术。

Roy找到他的时候，他跪在烟硝四起残败不堪的废墟中，身上脸上甚至是那头金发都被鲜血染成凝重深红。  
他站在他面前时他抬起头。

他说，啊啊，抱歉，弄脏了你的布偶。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

他哭。他笑。  
他郁郁寡欢。  
不哭不笑。

他说我是你的扯线布偶。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

那个晚上他去找他。伸出的双手里捧着一把柔韧细丝，暗夜里微微反着光。  
泪一般的颜色。

你看，他说你看，我都找好了。  
他笑着，像满心期待着表扬的孩子。

他狠狠刮了他一巴掌，细小的身子和手中的细线一起摇晃着倒在雪白的床被中，散乱了一床金丝银线，无端凄哀。

你疯了！

……

他愤怒莫名，他无动于衷。

他仰躺着看他，金色的眼瞳玻璃般冰冷无机质。  
那儿已经什么也倒映不出了。

他举起手。  
看到了吗，血……一直一直地流下来……  
全身都是了……好脏……

他们就这么死了……一瞬间，我也不知道痛不痛苦……毕竟我也没死过……  
不知道他们死的时候都在想些什么呢……  
或者还来不及想就死了……  
啊啊，他们的血，在这儿呢，你看，都在这儿……

我杀了人。比你杀的还要多，你信不信？  
你信不信？  
信不信？  
信不信？

钢！闭嘴！！  
他两手撑在他的耳际，在他眼前落了一片黑影。

……Roy……  
他笑了，手抚上他的颊，接触的地方，冰凉入骨。  
彼此都感觉不到温暖。  
我已经不配当个人了……

\--你，连让我当布偶的资格都要夺走吗？

他的话终于激起了一个男人所有的疯狂。

衣物被撕扯破裂的哀鸣充斥于每一处暗夜。  
他的手抚过他的身体，粗暴的肆虐的快感。

他开始笑，大丽花的凄艳张狂，绝望沉沦。

褪了手套遮蔽的手指暴虐地掠过每一寸的肌理，牵扯的纹路描绘欲望的血色樱绯疯狂地侵略每一根血管。  
他嘤呤着呻吟低喘，弓起的身体用着最羞耻的姿态娇媚迎合，无关自我或情爱，残存的原始而肮脏的本能欲火。

这是人类。被神所放逐的罪恶。

他的唇齿流连于他因侧头而拉出的颈侧曲线，吸血鬼的魅惑啃咬，由上而下，仿如野兽在撕裂它的猎物前最后的舔吻，白皙的胸膛颤抖地接受傀儡的烙印，痕迹红莲烈火般艳红却冰凉地蔓延，直到湿濡的舌停驻胸前充血硬挺的樱绯，淫靡地划着弧线。

啊啊……  
少年的呻吟尖细而压抑地刺激着男人的欲望，燥热地褪去一身束缚，紧贴的肌肤只能感受彼此血液在血管里冰冷猖狂的鼓动。隔着没有感情的表皮。  
\--剥开这层表皮，其实我们都一样吧？血，肉，内脏，白骨……统统一样恶心。  
少年开口，语气犹如略微变调的吟唱，吟游诗人拨弄琴弦的指尖轻佻地划过他的胸膛，冰冷的妖娆挑逗。  
任由冰冷爬过胸口牵引战栗的快感，他抓过他的手，真正属于他的唯一的手，放在嘴边温柔地啃咬，另一只手却沿着小腹光滑的肌肤悄然滑向那腿间的炽热。  
嗯……啊啊……  
他微皱起眉，晕红满布的表情越发沉溺，欲望被摩擦的快感电流般刺激着全身的神经，淫荡的呻吟，沉醉，颤抖，闭了眼，不想面对这样的自己，在这个男人面前，被逼迫着，以最丑陋的姿态呈裸。

原来你还是有表情的啊……我的布偶。  
他附在他耳际轻语，恶魔的呢喃诱惑耳鬓厮磨。  
手抚摩着钢的手臂缓缓滑落，缠绕的手指探入了连接处的空隙，玩弄般地逗弄着肉体与钢铁神经的接合点。  
\--啊啊！  
裸露的神经被触碰牵扯着强烈的痛楚，已到临界点的身体在这瞬间的刺激下突然抽搐，飞溅的白液在暗夜里划出微亮的弧度。

释放了欲望的少年全身瘫软地轻喘，闇金瞳光迷离却媚惑。  
你看，钢。  
Roy伸手，微笑着扯住那把金色长发，毫不怜惜地强迫他跪在自己面前。  
都被你弄脏了……  
他指着自己的腹部。命令平缓而冷漠。  
舔干净。

他或许是在期待他像记忆中一样露出倔强不服的眼神，或者他仅仅只是想要践踏他的自尊，又或者他纯粹是为了满足身为傀儡师操纵的欲望……？  
但不管如何，他并没有等到预期中的抗拒。  
他以跪爬的姿势让手脚都撑在床上，微微伸出的舌尖青涩地舔衹着皮肤上残留的白液。  
金瞳内没有焦距的视线散涣在一片暗夜中，没有表情的表情，顺从的动作，绝佳的布偶。  
空气中弥漫着燥热的情欲的味道。  
堕天使欢歌淫糜而快乐。

他却像是被这样的顺从激怒，狂躁的扑倒，以野兽撕裂猎物之姿。  
他在撕咬的啃吻间粗暴地分开他的双腿，手覆在钢的左腿撕心裂肺的冰冷。  
即将被进入的瞬间，他狠狠掴了他一巴掌。

清脆的响声银珠落地般碎了一地。

毁了我你高兴了吧！

高兴了吧！！

尖锐的控诉嘶哑地变着调。

我他妈现在就是你Roy•Mustang的玩偶！

无法再说出下一句的控诉，从口腔插入的手指几乎要深入喉咙。  
胸口抽搐着一阵一阵地干呕。  
感觉双腿被撑开，随之而来撕裂身体的痛楚无情地抽空肺部残存的空气，没有爱抚更无所谓温柔，单纯的欲望的推进在摩擦中无声地宣告破裂，他和他和他们的前尘过往，终不过是大丽花散在腥风血雨中凋零枯萎的尘埃落定。

炽热摩擦着撕扯柔软的内壁，血液涌动间成为干涩的结合中最优秀的润滑，流连于交合之处淫糜地奏着欢歌。  
痛极只能麻痹。  
若只是浑浊的欲望的沉沦，也总比清醒的罪恶的堕落来得轻松。  
放纵沉沦，任由快感支配，扭动的腰肢开始本能地配合男人的律动，热潮在他的脸上渲染大丽花滴血的妖艳，他的手无助地攀过他的肩膀，这个一手将他推入罪恶之海的男人，却仿佛已是他沉溺前最后的浮萍。  
欲望与本能在血与罪的摩擦中逼迫着身体爆发瞬间的高潮，Edo绷紧了弓起的身体，后仰着头，裸露的咽喉拉扯出诱惑的弧度。  
Roy的手在他几欲爆发的瞬间狠狠扼住他的咽喉，强迫的窒息的一片空白。  
时间空间交错着被强行扼杀在这一刻，定格成原罪里的简单的几行诗句，不长，却残忍。  
他抽动着胸口用着被Roy紧勒的咽喉里仅有的缝隙，艰难地抽取冷夜中残存的几缕空气，无声地看着Roy的手探入黑暗中一阵摸索，直到他收回的手指中闪烁着刀片冰冷的银光，他的嘴角扯出快乐的微笑。  
刀片落在了他起伏的胸膛，刺入，游走，切割。  
锋利的刀尖割裂着皮肤神经血管清脆地劈啪作响，刀落处大量血液涌出的痕迹用着大丽花的艳红显现着Roy所落下的刻印，Edo的胸膛上，终究是留下了属于那个男人的，代表着罪孽红莲的炼成阵，冰冷的圆圈内，交错的三角犹如地狱的入口。  
你想烧了我吗，Roy。  
Edo的声音是被挤压的嘶哑。和平静。  
还是要杀了我呢，Roy。

他没有回答他的问题。他拥抱他。他的手跨过他的背脊紧紧地抓裂他因弓身而凸起的肩胛骨。那里连接着看不见的白羽，骨头的断裂声间折成了堕天使无法飞翔的罪恶。  
飞扬的白羽染着天使胸膛的鲜血散成大丽花的凄绯颓唐。  
一手扯下天使翅膀的男人没有表情地微笑。

你曾经那么干净。

记忆里的曾经。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Do Nothing But Cry  
Day And Night

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

把我的关节打断，这儿，这儿，这儿，还有这儿，全部，打断，再撕开皮肉，露出森白的骨头，在那儿绑上银丝，你看你看，我是你的扯线布偶。

当他刻在他胸口的印记开始结瘕的时候，他去找他。  
他说想跳舞，可是没有红舞鞋。  
他看着他快乐地割手腕，鲜血泉水一般在割裂的手腕里哗啦哗啦地流出，洒在黑色的靴子上吧嗒吧嗒地响。

他冲上去用力握紧他的伤口，紧得他的手掌毫无血色地发白。

我只是想跳舞。Edo开口，如怨如慕，如泣如诉。可你却不愿为我绑上丝线，不愿拉扯着我舞蹈。  
所以我要自己做一双红舞鞋。  
可为什么你又不答应了呢？  
那么。  
他抬头，看着他，黑发黑眸的他，把他带入天堂的他，把他推入地狱的他，他恨的他，他，爱的，他。  
那么。他温柔地笑了起来。换你做我的扯线布偶吧。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Alu找到他们的时候，大丽花在血色残阳里落了一地凋零。  
Edo跪在Roy身边， 他手中的刀一下一下地割开眼前躺在地上的男人身上的每一处关节。  
然而那个僵硬冰冷的身体却再也流不出血了。  
他仔细地在每一处裸露的白骨上绑好银线，绑得结实，而且漂亮。  
Alu你看，我自己做的扯线布偶呢，好看吗？  
他抬头，低低地幸福地笑。

Alu转过身，不忍再看。

\--这分明是个悲剧。  
他的控诉在本不该温柔的微风中碎成大丽花最后一滴干枯的泪。  
\--为什么没有人哭泣？

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

大丽花最美的那个时候，Edo还很爱笑。  
他会大笑着喊他无能。  
他会几分快乐几分顽皮地从身后圈过他的颈项。

他会问他，你爱我么？  
他说爱。

他说，爱。

身后的他低低地幸福地笑。

那个时候他的头发还只能编成三股。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

End

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

外一章

游乐园。他只去过一次。  
大大的摩天轮有气无力。

他径直走过灰白仿如扭曲的蛇的尸体的道路。  
路边大丽花腥红似血，滩了一路妖娆。

他不坐旋转木马，不看小丑表演。  
身后大把大把的彩色的气球攀爬着飘往天空。

他只在一个地方停下，那里人们快乐地扯着细线，于是布偶颓唐着手脚在半空翩翩起舞。  
孩子的欢声笑语。

他终于笑开了怀，轻扯着身边男人的手。  
男人有着和记忆里的他一样的黑发黑眸。  
他说你看。  
你看。  
上吊者在跳舞。

END


End file.
